sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
PeredhelRaincry
= General Information = Name: Peredhel Raincry Race: Trelf; Darkspear Troll and Quel'dorei Gender: Male, but has known to explore his feminine side. Class: Death Knight Spec: Blood Faction: Horde/Ebon Blade = Appearance = Peredhel stands at a moderate height, appropriately somewhat taller than the Sin'dorei men but shorter than the average Troll male. His posture is straight-backed and respectful. As it's always been, his hair is a vibrant blue and pulled tightly back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. The mass of hair itself extends the middle of his back. His ears show signs of previously sporting jewelry, with holes for earrings and such, but with his death his ears are tattered and unable to hold the weight they used to. Right tusk is broken in half, and a "tan line" around the bone where a ring once was. Violet zig-zag tattoo patterns frame his also tattooed white face. Peredhel has a softer look about his face, something he can thank his Quel'dorei blood for. From his hairline to the bridge of his nose is a messy axe wound. The skin is peeling and it appears someone tried to sew it together once but it was an effort in vain. He dresses modestly, typically in a fashionable dress or his Death Knight armor issued to him by the Ebon Blade. = Personality = Usually quiet unless spoken to or contributing to an interesting topic, he prefers to observe. Peredhel can also come off as bitter or rude, or eager to pick fights. Despite the truth in that, he seems to know when to rise to the occasion or when to remain silent. When around his wife, Derusilla, he's gentle, quiet, romantic, and extremely protective of her. His temper is something he puts a firm stopper on, and rarely is brought to the brink of expressing it. He speaks without the Troll accent. = History = His mother, Ziluja, was a Darkspear shaman with an adventurous personality. She took it upon herself to explore Azeoth and be knowledgeable, and often did it alone. It was unfortunate when she was trapped by a Quel'dorei huntsman when wandering too closely by his camp. Nagethel Raincry was the hunter in question and the night of her capture was gloating to himself over what sort of grand sum of prize money he'd be awarded for turning her in. He drank until the fire looked like a handsome meal, and took advantage of his pet Troll girl the remainder of the night. Shamed and unable to fight back due to her bindings and lack of training in her shamanism, Ziluja was brought to a cabin the next day. It was Nagethel's own humble abode where the Elf decided that torture and sexual humiliation was better than receiving a hefty bag of gold for a Troll prisoner. Sure enough, when it became obvious Ziluja was with child, Nagethel tried to do away with all evidence of anything happening, the solution being murder. Ziluja managed to flee and escaped to a location the spirits led her to. It was there she remained, protected by the elements, and where she sought for an answer for what to do with her bastard, halfbreed child. Her visions revealed she were to let he child live, and so she gave birth and named her baby Peredhel. It was an Elvish word she knew from Nagethel's drunken mutterings once he knew about her pregnancy. It meant 'half-Elven' and was usually followed by slurred swearing. Peredhel was raised by his mother until found again by Nagethel. The hunter had every intention of slaughtering Ziluja and his son on the spot if the elements had not intercepted him. For years, in the secret solitude of the cabin, the three lived together and Peredhel was taught to speak without his mother's heavy accent. Eventually he heard the shaman drums and departed to Durotar at his mother's urging to seek his path as a shaman. = Blackmyst Raiders = At the prompting of Mihani Windsong, his romantic interest at the time, Peredhel joined the Blackmyst Raiders. It was during that time he met and became fast friends with Xun'karii, Ter'thelas Baelion, Meella Turner, and Karis Needleteeth. He adopted Theekuna, an eighteen-year-old Mag'har Orc girl from Nagrand, and raised her as his own with Mihani beside him. Unfortunately, Mihani became unfaithful and she and Peredhel parted ways. At that time, Peredhel left the Blackmyst Clan behind with Theekuna walking away with him, but never recovered from his grief over Mihani's false loyalty and first love. = Symphony of Eternity = After leaving the Clan, Peredhel found himself amongst the Symphony of Eternity. He sought membership after hearing of Ter'thelas and Xun'karii's induction into the guild. Unfortunately, the Symphony and the Blackmyst were at odds, which created a strain in friendships. A wonderful meeting came out of his interest in the Symphony, though. Peredhel was introduced to Derusilla Stormsong, a Sin'dorei woman with fel arts training. They met again and again, usually by chance, until it became too coincidental to not be a romantic pull. Peredhel began to court Derusilla upon her approval. Fueled by Mihani's betrayal, he was cautious, but was quickly falling in love with her, and she with him. After months and months of spending time together and discovery of feelings, Peredhel brought up the subject of his adopted daughter and asked Derusilla if she would be a mother figure to her. Several gentle coaxings from his beloved later, he proposed. Despite his quiet leave from the Symphony and his wife's current membership with the organization, he still is grateful for his opportunity with the guild, for without them, he would not have the happy life he knows now. = Family = Parents: Ziluja and Nagethel Raincry have been rare subjects that Peredhel has touched on. Every now and then, Nagethel would make incredibly brief appearances in Silvermoon, but never have the two crossed each other's path. Meella Turner: During the months with the Blackmyst Raiders, he befriended a Forsaken girl named Meella Turner. She was certainly an oddball in his life and welcomed her company and quirky attitude. They grew to be close friends to the point when Meella "adopted" Peredhel as her baby brother. He bears a scar indicating his so-called relation to Meella on his right forearm. He sees her as the sister he never had and values her as such. Derusilla Raincry: His wife. He speaks lovingly of her and even jokes that she wears the pants in the relationship. As joking as the tone may be, it's absolute truth. Derusilla is his one and only and been with him through thick and thin, understanding and encouraging his feminine side. He loves her dearly. Dreyel Raincry: Their infant son, born in June. A very light blue color in skin tone, with his mother's pale green eyes and his father's bright blue hair. Siame Yuutee Raincry: The couple's infant daughter. Theekuna Raincry: Now nineteen-year-old Mag'har Orc girl, adopted by Peredhel. Innocent, enthusiastic and in dire need of a way to mature her personality and mind, she's the loudmouth of the Raincry's and never seen without her pet rat, Algernon. = Scourge Invasion = Drawn in by lies and a medallion that slowly warped Peredhel's mind, he followed Archeon's lead in an attempt to corrupt the Symphony. Peredhel and Derusilla sided with Archeon and the evils that he demanded of them, resulting in being cast out of Silvermoon and a warrant on their heads. They were an accomplice in the death of a guild member, and when Peredhel was confronted by other Symphony members, resorted to violence before fleeing. He was found again by Ter'thelas, his former best friend. During their confrontation, Peredhel dug out Ter'thelas' eye with his thumb to buy time for an escape. He has never fully regained the Sin'dorei sailor's trust again. Peredhel and Derusilla sought redemption after coming to their senses again; they were successful, the betrayal behind them. = Deceased and Becoming a Death Knight = In a shamanistic journey, Peredhel experienced a vision that showed him his gruesome death in Icecrown. He knew his time was nearly over on Azeroth and made preparations. Derusilla was informed, as were his most beloved friends, and he spent his time in fear. Sure enough, Peredhel was slain by the Scourge armies on September sixteenth before the Icecrown Citadel. His wife barely had begun to grieve when he returned to Silvermoon, now a Death Knight. His memories of her and everything he once knew were lost, and he's still recovering memories and adjusting once more. Derusilla remains by his side, guiding him through his struggle. = Crossdressing Habits = Peredhel blames Ter'thelas. Ter'thelas had once jokingly suggested that Peredhel wished he was a woman after witnessing him prance about in dresses on several occasions. This prompted the halfbreed to freely explore his feminine side. The result was Peredhel's love for wearing dresses and dressing in women's fashions. His wife encouraged his explorations and would accompany her husband on shopping expeditions. Even in undeath, Peredhel insists on his taste for elaborate gowns and takes great delight in it. Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Death Knight